elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Perils of Diplomacy
The Perils of Diplomacy is a quest available in . Background Tensions are high between the natives and the Maormer, or Sea Elves. The Vestige needs to secure a copy of a treaty between them. Quick walkthrough #Talk to the The Silvenar (Quest marker leads to Vicereeve Pelidil outside the Chancery, then inside) #Investigate the Chancery (talk to Harrani and Ulondil, then talk to The Silvenar) #Talk to Razum-dar #Sneak into the Maormer Embassy's Private Quarters #Hint: ##Find a Way to Incapacitate the Guard (use "Moon Sugar " – see image below) ##Forge a Letter for the Guard (use "Inkwell and Blank Paper" – see image) #Take the treaty of Khenarthi's Roost from the Embassy #Bring the treaty to Razum-dar #Talk to The Silvenar #Talk to the Green Lady #Talk to Harrani #Examine Harrani's report #Continue Harrani's investigation in Mistral (stakeout the warehouse, search the Serpent's Kiss, and investigate the apothecary) #Find a way into and search the Serpent's Kiss #Bring evidence to Razum-dar #Talk to the Green Lady #Follow the trail through Mistral #Destroy the Maormer ritual #Confront Ulondil #Talk to Harrani #Follow Ulondil #Deal with Ulondil in the Embassy #Talk to Harrani Walkthrough The Vestige is asked by Razum-dar to talk to the Silenvar, and gives them a Token. The Vestige talk to Vicereeve Pelindil, and enters the Mistral Treasury. They speak to The Silvenar, and give him the token. The Silvenar tells the Vestige that the treaty can be worked around, and instructs them to talk to Ulondil and Harrani. The Vestige asks both for their copy of the treaty. Both will refuse to give up their treaty. The Vestige goes back to The Silvenar, and he tells them to talk to Razum-dar about getting a copy. He will tell the Vestige that Ulondil stole Harrani's copy of the treaty, and to go to the Maormer Embassy and steal it back. The Vestige comes across a Warden, which must be incapacitated somehow in order to get by. The Vestige can forge a letter to the Warden from a lover, which will get him away. They enter the private quarters and steal the treaty. Then, the Vestige must return to Razum-dar, and he will tell them to talk to The Silvenar and The Green Lady. The Vestige will find the Silvenar dead. The Green Lady will instruct them to talk to Harrani once more. She will make the Vestige a deputy of the Mistral Guard in order for them to catch the murderer. They must stake out the Warehouse, investigate the apothecary, and search he Serpent's Kiss. In order to stake out the warehouse, the Vestige must hide upstairs behind some crates. A note entitled Unwelcome Visitors will be placed there after a time. Then they go to the apothecary's and search the Apothecary's Ledger. They talk to Captain Irinwe, and have the option to bribe, lie, or persuade the captain into letting them search. They will find a Crate of Sea Viper Paraphernalia under a loose board. They must then speak to Razum-dar and give him the evidence. He will tell them to speak to The Green Lady first and give her a sample of the poison. She will know the smell, and she and the Vestige will follow the scent trail. It ends at an abandoned house. They will find an assassin preforming a ritual inside, and must interrogate her. She will tell that she was following orders from Ulondil. He will attempt to lie, but when found guilty, will run away. The Vestige must follow him to the embassy. They will find Ulondil and The Green Lady upstairs. The Vestige has the choice of letting Ulondil live or die. Stopping The Green Lady from killing Ulondil will lead to his arrest. Harrani will learn about the tempest and create a new treaty while preparing for the impending attack. Allowing The Green Lady to kill Ulondil will not provide any information to Harrani about the Tempest. Reward The Queen's Own Cuirass and 186 are gained upon completion. Updates *This quest was patched in v 1.0.1 to include a map marker for the Green Lady at one point in the quest.Patch 1.0.1 Gallery Perils of Diplomacy - Moon-Sugar.png|"Find a way to Incapacitate the Guard" Quest Objective Perils of Diplomacy - Inkwell and Blank Paper.png|"Forge a Letter to the Guard" Quest Objective Appearances * ru:Опасности дипломатии fr:Les périls de la diplomatie Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Quests Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Side Quests